


ram horn golden tail

by Eteri



Series: Dream SMP (why? did i do this.) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Assumed Character Death, Destruction, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff to Angst, Gen, Gods, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Might be OOC, Not Really Character Death, Pancakes, Plants are cool, Sad, Sad Ending, Sorry if it is, Tubbo-centric, backstory goes brrrrr, i don't think i have much to tag anymore, i make up a plant, i'm pretty sure they can't respawn, no injury, or at all, tubbo really just wants bees in his garden, what??? they have pancakes before everything goes downhill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eteri/pseuds/Eteri
Summary: the god of destructions calling card, the ram horn golden tail. too bad he didn’t realize until it was too late. now they are just another family ripped apart by him.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC!!!, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP (why? did i do this.) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	ram horn golden tail

**Author's Note:**

> muse decides that i should write at 11 pm. muse is weird. i have nothing left to put here, so yeah.

he remembers the day it all went wrong. 

there was nothing to hint that today was going to be a bad one. the sun was shining, without any clouds to hinder it.

it was perfect, he thinks blearily, trying to shake off the grogginess of sleep. 

there’s a figure sitting on his bed. it takes him another blink to work out the details. there. that was tommy. he grins when he realizes tubbo’s awake, leaning towards him, the nine-year-old’s eyes gleaming with mirth. 

“he’s made pancakes,” he whispers excitedly. tubbo already knows who tommy is talking about, happiness flooding through him. 

“are they ready?” he asks. 

“of course.” tommy says, looking affronted. “that’s why i came to wake you. you should get changed, we’re gonna go out to get a few things from the forest, i think.”

“wow, the great tommyinnit. saving pancakes for his squire.” tubbo says dramatically, pulling a hand to his chest.

“hey!” tommy protests, poking him, hard, before slipping off tubbo’s bed and making his grand exit. 

tubbo gets changed quickly afterwards, hurtling down the stairs and nearly crashing into someone. “sorry,” he says moving aside to let them pass. his nine-year-old self knows who they are, but his memory is distorted and foggy. his impression of them, though, is a crown inlaid with gems, with a spot that looks like dried blood.

“oh, there he is. tubbo, come and join us!” someone says (his impression of them is a frayed but well-loved light blue t-shirt).

someone else passes him his plate of pancakes, giving him a grin which he shyly returns. (green and white hat. on close inspection, it, strangely enough, looks a bit frozen. there seems to be a small, and not very noticeable stain on the edge of it. the stain is reddish-pink, slowly starting to fade into the fabric. it’s like dried blood, that would never truly leave.)

they chatter on relentlessly, happy enough to wait as tubbo finishes his pancakes, occasionally adding his two cents in. 

he feels safe here enjoying this moment.

this is home.

(not for long)

tommy decides that they should go into the forest that day. they are warned not to go too far in, which they promise with the ease of having done it multiple times.

they know the forest like the back of their hand, they would be fine. 

they wander the forest for a while, tubbo sticking near the back with someone(they are the weirdest of them all, or at least to him it is. a hat a... santa claus hat? it seems a bit dirty, stitched up by someone who probably didn’t know how to stitch. it was clearly well-loved, through the adventures it had) they always look around, studying things that spark their interest, taking mental notes. not for knowledge, maybe, but to protect. to protect all of them, he realizes.

eventually, nearing evening, one of them decides to go back. the two others clearly want too, but one of them looks at tommy for assurance, which they get with a grin and a nod. 

tubbo had been collecting a few flowers for their garden, hoping the bees would be attracted to them. he decided on collecting one more flower, it couldn’t hurt. they’d be back shortly, nothing could go wrong. 

they didn’t have to go look far to find it. he sees the golden petals that curve around, and he knows that its the perfect one. he kneels down, ignoring tommy’s yelp, slowly and carefully picking it from the thorny vines encircling it in a protective grip.

“it’s called a ram horn golden tail, i think.” tubbo says, feeling tommy’s gaze.

“...and why should i know that?” he asks, a hint of confusion in his tone.

“who knows? it might save your life.” he jokes, rising and stepping over from the vines and back to tommy’s side. 

“pfft, maybe.” tommy says dismissively, glancing around and noticing how dark it was getting.

“we should go back, we wouldn’t want them to worry.” tommy says. tubbo agrees, and they walk back to the cottage in comfortable silence, only the sounds of a pebble accidentally being kicked, nearly stumbling over a root they could barely see, and the hoots of owls.

a small but sudden rumble shakes the ground, tubbo nearly loses his balance when it happens, as he was just about to take another step. 

“wasn’t that from our cottage?” he asks, worry seeping into his bones.

tommy doesn’t answer but increases his pace. tubbo increases his own pace, too, wondering what could have caused it.

as far as he knows, they weren’t near any major fault lines, though maybe he should check fault lines near them when he knows everyone else is safe and sound. 

he is too busy wondering this to turn his attention to anything more supernatural, so it seems like a slightly bigger surprise to him.

they walk through the entrance of the clearing, where their cottage stands-- or used too. 

the cottage had clearly caved in on itself, beams and stone walls, mashing together in the destruction. 

back facing the wreckage, watching them approach, is a man.

for a second he almost looks normal. he is wearing a crisp black business suit, seeming very disinterested in the wreckage and them. he almost looks like a stern teacher, tubbo thinks.

that was where all the normalness, or, more specifically, where the man’s more odd features showed up. ram horns sprouted from his head, curling down and stopping just below his ears. the second noticeable thing was that his pupils were side slanted like a goat’s. 

maybe he was responsible for destroying the cottage? or maybe killing everybody else? or they were still alive, though. how was he here, anyway? if he was responsible, wouldn’t he still have anything that could hint to it, though?

as usual, tommy was the first to react. 

“what? who are you? what did you do?!” tommy growls at him. tubbo thinks he should probably hold him back, but he’s so shocked, he doesn’t do anything.

the man made a tsking sound. “i don’t really think i need to answer two of those questions, though i’m quite disappointed that you don’t recognize me.” he flashes a dangerous grin. “i’m jschlatt, the god of destruction.”

this brings tommy to a halt. “what?!” he splutters slightly. 

“i want to make a deal with you.” jschlatt says, his eyes not leaving tommy’s. tubbo gets a very bad feeling about this. he tries to interject, but finds that his voice didn’t work. 

jschlatt must have done something because he’s pretty sure that he couldn’t have lost his voice in five minutes. 

“i’ve known you studied my ways, trying to follow in my footsteps. admirable, but you won’t get very far without learning from the real thing. i could teach you all you need to know, give you a path towards glory.” jschlatt speaks, studying tommy. tubbo never knew that tommy studies the path of destruction.

someone had told them that destruction was neither good nor bad, but your intentions with it mattered. it was the easiest path to get lost on, to go astray and use for all the wrong reasons.

“and if i don’t?” tommy asks.

“well, you’re little friend here,” jschlatt’s eyes stab to tubbo’s, a little smile of _knowing_ in them. “will be forced to learn my magicks. i am well aware he has already chosen one, and you know what happens if i still force him too, don’t you?”

“no,” tommy jumps in. “i’ll do it.” tubbo opens his mouth to protest, his voice thankfully brought back. “no! tommy, you can’t do this.”

tommy gives him a pained look. “the hub is close by. you can go there. people will help you.” they can tell that he’s not going to change his mind. 

jschlatt clears his throat, holding his hand out in offer.

“we’ll see each other soon, i promise,” tommy tells tubbo, giving him a quick hug.

tommy then steps back, taking jschlatt’s hand before disappearing.

tubbo feels tears welling up in their eyes, as he locks the flowers he was holding in a tight grip.

he looks down, having forgotten that they existed. a piece of information about the god of destruction floats into his mind. the ram horn golden tail was his sacred plant. or, more specifically, whenever he causes destruction it was his calling card.

they were just one more family ripped apart mercilessly by the god of destruction.


End file.
